


New Beginnings !

by AmiboFox



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Miles Morales
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiboFox/pseuds/AmiboFox
Summary: What happens when our favorite students from Spider-Man(MCU) and Spider-Man:  Miles Morales combine? Go on an adventure when Peter and his pals are mysteriously awarded a scholarship to attend VISION! New relationships will form, old enemies will resurface!
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Ganke Lee/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Miles Morales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> BRAND NEW STORY TIME! As my commitment to better things in 2021, I have decided to focus more on my story writing! I plan to update this, and all my other stories every week! Some quick notes before you start reading! 
> 
> Each character is 17. Obviously, PP from the PS4 game does not exist in this universe, so Miles got all his training and help from his Uncle Aaron.
> 
> They are all going to be seniors in High School/ also participating in a two year program afterwards to earn a Bachelor's degree  
> The ending to Spider-Man: Far From Home never happened: Peter found the recording and destroyed it before it could make it to the news stations.  
> It was originally going to be two separate chapters introducing Miles and Peter, but after much debate and trying to lengthen chapters, I combined them into one big Epilogue. (For the sake of the story, the Paris trip takes place during the time Miles battled the Underground and Roxxon Plaza

#MilesMorales

  
  


_ “It's okay, just let go.” _

  
  


I shot up out of my bed, drenched in sweat, breathing heavier than the time I caught Rhino. I take a quick look around my room trying to figure out where the hell I was but all I can feel around is pitch black darkness.  _ “Remember what Uncle Aaron said. Breathe in, hold, and then breathe out. Repeat three times.” _ I hear a voice inside my head say calmly, as if right on queue. I take a deep breath, hold it in about five seconds, and exhale.

It’s been about two months since the incident at Roxxon Plaza and I’ve had the same dream almost every fucking night since. It feels more like a nightmare that I’d rather forget. When I finally calmed myself down somewhat, I glanced to the left of me to look at the alarm clock next to my bed: 2:35 a.m. 

_ ‘Thank God, I don’t think I would’ve had the energy to deal with today if I don’t try and get some rest’.  _ I say to myself, sliding out of bed carefully trying not to wake up Ganke or my mom. I carefully step over my best friend, wondering to myself how the hell he sleeps so easily. 

I open my desk drawer and gently pull out one of my secret boxes I have stashed throughout the house. Not even Ganke knows the codes to get in. I quickly type in the code and pull out the bottle of capsules I created to help with sleep and anxiety. I had to figure out a safer way to control my insomnia because normal medicine definitely does not work for enhanced individuals apparently. 

I take three of the capsules out and quickly down them with a half empty water bottle in record time before locking my box back. Crawling back to bed, I can’t help but figure out how the hell life got to this point. Ever since those nightmares have started I’ve been trying to find ways to get rid of them, or at least manage them better than I had been before I started using the nightcaps. 

About 30 minutes have passed and I can feel my eyes starting to get heavier and heavier, indicating that the effects have started. Soon after, I close my eyes and count backwards from 100. Before I could get to 60, I was out like a light.

  
  
  


“Fuck YES!”

….

….

“Oh FUCK YES!!”

….

‘What. the. Fuck. is. that?’ I groggily say to myself as I turn over and pull the quilt cover over my head. ‘Uggghhh fuck is he making all this noise for??’ I mutter to myself as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

“Bruh chilll it’s too early.” I lazily say

“Dude I’m almost finished.” Ganke said, not even bothering to turn around. I can faintly see him focusing on the laptop in front of him

  
  
  
  


“Dude, I swear to god, if you’re jerking it again while I’m sleep-” 

“BOOM!” Ganke screamed as he suddenly jumped up fist pumping the air. He was definitely playing League of Legends. It’s the only game other than ours and Overwatch that gets him excited like this. 

“Dude, as much as I appreciate a nice piece of ass, please put some pants on before I dangle you out the window.” I said chuckling at my best friend in front of me making a fool out of himself as I sit up in bed. 

“You’ve seen me naked, I’ve seen you naked no big deal.” Ganke said nonchalantly as he took out his gaming earbuds, getting up and making his way to my restroom. 

As weird as it seems, I can't be mad because he’s definitely right. We share a dorm at Visions and he's definitely seen me change out of my Spidey suit, and Ganke, for some godly reason, sleeps only in his underwear: EVEN IN THE WINTER! 

“Dude at least have some respect for mom!” I said, finally throwing the covers off my legs and slipping out of bed. “Your mom left this morning for City Hall already. She wanted me to let you know when you woke up that she’ll be late today. Something about giving some scholarships to Vision to some kids from Queens, she has to setup a ceremony with the other council members.” 

_ ‘Well at least he knew no one was home.’ _ I said to myself as I made my way over to my desk to grab my cell phone. “That’s dope man, we’re finally gonna have a neighbor next to us. It’s been empty ever since I started at Visions. I just hope they’re cool.” I said as I checked my emails and messages.

Nothing but a bunch of spam emails and sales, a couple of texts from some kids back in the old neighborhood.  _ ‘Gotta visit soon, I haven’t been back since..’ _ I thought to myself as I paused. I had forgotten all about my nightmare last night but now everything came flooding back: Phin.

  
  


If I had told her the truth from the start, she would still be here. I instantly go into my camera roll and scroll down to my hidden folder. I scroll to the last picture we all took together and I smile gently at all three of us. 

“Dude what’s up? You’ve been staring at your phone for like ten minutes now.” Ganke said, now fully clothed and running his towel through his hair. “Sorry bro, just checking the app to see if anyone needed any immediate help. I’m thinking of taking the day off so me and you can hang.” 

“Sweet! We can finally finish the soundtrack for the game!” Ganke said smiling wildly as he tosses the towel to the side and heads for my desk. “Oh yeah, there was a personal message on the app addressed to you directly to you. It looked serious but there was no name. I was waiting for you to wake up so we can figure out where and who it's from.” 

“Word, let me check the messages now” I said, as I sat back down on my bed. Flipping through the tabs on the app, I go over to the Direct Messaging portion and count the number of unread messages.  _ ‘Only 12 today, piece of cake.’ _ I thought as I proceeded to open and check all of the messages. Most of them are from citizens that I helped this weekend thanking Spider-man with a few requesting assistance in a couple of days. 

“These two might need help escorting products to a new warehouse, but it's not until Thursday. Make sure you let them know I’ll be there to help protect their product from the remaining Underground. They’ve been trying to make a comeback ever since the whole mess with Roxanne.” I said to Ganke as I read through all of the messages. 

“Got it chief.” Ganke said as he made a face that signaled he took a mental note. As soon as I reach the bottom of the messages I stop. The last one must be the one Ganke mentioned, but the username and sender both say unknown. ‘That’s weird, I thought Ganke designed the app so that identification was required?’ He pushed that thought to the back of his head and opened the message: 

  
  


USER: PRIVATE

9909000private

_ I need help Spidy _

_ I haven’t been able to reach my brother in a month, and the police do not want to help us look anymore! He never leaves without letting me know, so I know something is wrong. He normally leaves around 6am and returns around 4pm to help me with the kids. Please Spider-man, I’ve seen how much you’ve done for Harlem and I have nowhere else to turn. Please meet me in front of the old Roxxon headquarters tomorrow at sunset so I can give you more info about Richard.  _

‘Wow, that’s horrible. I can’t imagine what her and her family are going through.’ I say to myself as I type out a response: 

  
  


_ I’m glad that you contacted me for help. I will do my best to find your brother and return him to your family safely. I will be at Roxanne Plaza at sunset tomorrow, please stay safe until then. _

  
  


“Hey Ganke, we have a mission tomorrow.” I say as I send the response, turning on my heels to get some clothes out of my dresser to shower. “What’s the scope?” Ganke said as he stopped typing on his laptop to focus. “We have a missing person and NYPD is swamped so we’re gonna meet up with the missing person’s sister to get more info and hopefully an image to start searching.” I said, gathering some socks, underwear, a clean shirt and some jogging pants. “Dude, this message came from a private account, which I thought was impossible since I added it to specifically require some sort of identification.” Ganke said with an uneasy look on his face. “I’ll be fine, plus you’ll see what I see back here, and I’ll only be a couple of blocks away in front of Wasteland.”

“Why there??” Ganke said, crossing his arms studying the game blueprint in front of him. I have to admit, he does make some good points. But I can't think about that right now. I have to treat every situation seriously until I get proof that it's not. “We can talk about it later today, like I said, I need a break today.” I said flicking Ganke with my clean towel, earning a sharp yelp. “Fuck you!” Ganke laughed out as he rubbed the spot on his shoulder. “You’re right, let's worry about it later today, LET THE FUN BEGIN!” 

  
  


#PeterParker

  
  
  


Paris was… how should I put it, definitely an experience. So much happened! Mr. Stark left me these awesome A.I. glasses that’re gonna definitely help when I patrol. Ned finally worked up the nerve to really ask out Betty: she fainted from excitement. Me and Flash are actually on extremely better terms than before, but that's a story to reminisce about later.

  
  


Me and MJ became extremely best friends, like NED level best friends after she figured out I was Spider-man. Now that I think about it, it wasn’t that hard to put it all together. I had the hugest crush on her ever since we met, but it slowly gave away to what feels like a better relationship than I could’ve ever had: I gained the sister I’ve always wanted. 

  
  
  


“Guys, that trip was something else!” Betty said, holding hands with Ned as we made our way to baggage claim. Everyone was super excited to be back in the city, some because they missed their families, but most because it meant we had another six weeks before school started back again.  _ ‘Finally time to catch up with sleep and being the friendly neighborhood Spider-man.’ _ I say to myself as everyone’s laughing and talking with each other.

  
  


The ride home from the airport is unusually fun. Flash offered to give most of us rides home since his parents are pretty well off, and well, most of our parents didn’t show up yet due to work, so we texted our respective guardians and hurried into the limousine. Traffic in New York can be an absolute bitch, but we take the time out to talk about all of our experiences in Paris, me giving Ned and MJ secret glances everytime someone brought up something about the Mysterious magic man or the Elemental. 

  
  


I could see Flash out of the corner of my eyes: in between stories, I could see a hint of sadness and longing in them.  _ ‘He probably thought his parents would actually show up to get him, they haven’t seen him in forever.’  _ I think to myself as I try not to make it obvious that my mind is somewhere else. He rarely sees his parents, what, maybe 4 times a year? I also tried not to notice the tinge of sadness in his eyes when his chauffeur was the one who was waiting for him when we arrived.

  
  
  


About three hours after leaving the airport, everyone was dropped off except for me Ned, flash and myself. “That trip was hands down one of the best vacations I’ve been on yet.” Flash said as he sipped on the Sparkling apple cider his chauffeur always keeps in the limo for him. 

“Dude, didn't your parents take you to Japan the summer before we blipped?” Ned said, downing the glass in front of him pouring another.

“I mean Tokyo was dope, but when you’re alone it just feels like a foreign place.” Flash said, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. I noticed and quickly changed the subject. “Man, I would much rather take a trip with my friends than be stuck on vacation with family! Don’t get me wrong, I love Aunt May to death, but she can be a little too much sometimes. I could barely talk to any girls or even explore on my own!” Peter said, winking at Flash to signal he changed the subject on purpose, to which Flash silently thanked him for. 

  
  


As we pulled up to my apartment, we said our goodbyes to Flash and exchanged numbers so that we all could hang out more before school starts back. I know for a fact that he would enjoy the company, but he's too much of a proud asshole to ask. (An acceptable asshole)

  
  
  


“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but It’s fucking great to be back in New York!” Ned said as he flops down on Peter’s bed. “Tell me again why you didn’t go home first?” I asked. I know Ned misses his family, hell I practically tackled Aunt May when she was leaving the apartment for work when we pulled up. 

“Actually, my parents asked if I could stay out of the house for a few hours, something about the furniture not being dry or something.” Ned said with a shrug, reaching across Peter to pick up one of the comics I keep on my desk. 

“That’s weird, they must’ve had it cleaned before they knew they were getting their pet back today.” I say trying to hold in a fit of giggles. “But we don’t have any pets- oh fuck you!” Ned says as he flips me off, causing me to explode in laughter.

“Seriously though, that gives us time to repair the new suit we made and create a better web formula that’s stronger and lighter.” I said, swiftly making my way over to my workbench. “Why does that sound like it's gonna take FOREVER?” Ned asked, groaning as he spins around in my desk chair. 

  
  


“Two hours, tops. And afterwards we can grab a bite to eat.” I said, trying to lull my best friend into helping me work. It’s true, it would take a significantly less amount of time if we put our heads together and worked it out instead of me doing all the work while Ned plays Clash of Clans. 

“FIIIIIINE. But let me take a leak first. Oh and let me call my sugar plum.” Ned said as he looked to the ceiling with a longing face. “You guys have been dating for three weeks and you’re already getting on my nerves.” I said, playfully teasing Ned. Truth be told, I was extremely happy for the big guy: he’s one of the best people to come into my life and I will be forever grateful for him. 

“Jealous much?” Ned said, coming back in from the restroom, grabbing the test tubes off my station. He started mixing the two substances until they became clear, while also trying to keep the liquid from spilling over. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the sewing machine to get started on the suit. 

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. “When are you going to change that cringe ass ringtone?” Ned said as he looked over his shoulder. “It’s Aunt May’s favorite song, so fuck off.” I said playfully flipping Ned off as I answered the call.

“Hey Aunt May, everything okay down at City Hall?” I ask as I flop down on my chair.

“Everything’s fine! Are you unpacked and settled back in?” Aunt May asked, as I heard the sounds of keyboard clicks in the background. “Yup, Ned and I are just working on my suit. We may go and hang out with MJ and Betty later, but that won’t be until later around 7 p.m.” I say as I start to get the sewing machine ready.” “Good! Let me know when you get the girls, and I want you guys to meet me at city hall 7:30pm sharp!” 

“Do I get to ask why?” I asked, gaining a puzzled look from Ned. “Nope! Just make sure you guys wear something nice! Nothing too fancy, but nothing too casual, okay?” May asked. Before I could protest, she said she had to go and take a look at some financials from Pepper. 

_ ‘I wonder what that was about.’ _ I ask myself as I let Ned know the new plans. “Make sure you put it in the group chat so they don’t miss out!” Ned said before hopping out of his chair. 

**[The WonderTeam] 3:34pm**

**Petey, Betty White, Ned’s Declassified, Mary Jane**

**Petey: Guys, Aunt May told me to let you guys know that we’ll be heading to City Hall when we hang later, and to be there no later than 7:30pm**

**Mary Jane: What’s the occasion?**

**Petey: Beats me, she wouldn’t tell me why..**

**Betty White: A SURPRISE? I LOVE SURPRISES!!!**

**Ned’s Declassified: That’s right my sugar plum!**

**Petey: Ew lol**

**Mary Jane: I second that Ew and raise you three W’s. Ewwww**

**Petey: Good one LMAO**

**Petey: Also, look nice! Not too fancy but not too casual! (Aunt May’s words, not mine)**


	2. Relaxation Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Underage drinking and or drug use (Even though it's technically not a drug... we will save that convo for another time)

#Milesmorales

The city is extremely quiet today, and to the average person it seems like everything is looking up. To a superhero, when things are too quiet, you can't help but think that something bigger is taking place. I’ve only been doing this for a couple of months, but every time things got too quiet, shit popped off soon after. Maybe I’m being paranoid, but you can’t be too sure. I push these thoughts to the back of my head as I try and stay present for Ganke. I felt bad because we rarely get to have fun together, minus when we laugh working on my suit or homework. I know he understands but it still feels shitty on my end. 

“Dude, I thought you said you’d been practicing?” I said as I beat Ganke in CoD for the 6th time in a row. “I have! The question is when the fuck did you have time to practice? I beat you last time!” Ganke said as he threw the controller down on the bed next to him. Sometimes I love getting him riled up because it's funny: he knows this and gets riled up anyway. He always calms down quickly though.

I never understand how he can dissipate the anger so quickly. It usually takes me hours to calm down after I’ve been pissed: especially when one of the kids at school started talking shit about Phin. Okay well, they were talking shit about “The Tinkerer” but they're the same person. She and her family are still a sore spot for me; even Ganke and Mom don’t bring them up as much anymore, and for that I’m thankful.

“For some reason, I’ve gotten a lot better at staying up at night after some intense patrolling. Since I’ve been having some of those nightmares (Ganke knows about some of them, but not ALL).” I say as I pop a few more M&M’s in my mouth. It wasn't entirely a lie: most nights when I’ve had particularly terrible nightmares, I stay up instead of trying to go back to sleep: especially if I don’t have school or anything else particularly daunting the next day. 

So, I spend the time perfecting my webs, playing video games, making music, pretty much anything to either tire myself out or fuel the fire to stay up. “I’ll teach you all my secret techniques one of these days, but until then, eat shit.” I said with the widest grin I could muster, somewhat looking like the cheshire cat.

“Fuck you! I’ll own you in these games one day. And at least you can’t beat me in Naruto.” Ganke said, returning his pride by mentioning the one game he’s actually better than me in. “That ain’t even fair, I didn’t even get introduced to it until we met! If I had the same experience as you, it’d be another game your ass couldn’t see me in!” I said as I placed my controller down and made my way over to my desk. “What time is it anyways?” 

“Uhhh it's almost 8pm. I’m so glad spring break is almost here! We gotta plan something!” Ganke said as he continued to the CoD, probably getting as much practice as possible. “That would be epic, but I probably can’t go far, I don’t know. The Avengers are back from whatever it is they were doing when Roxxon was terrorizing us, so maybe a vacation wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to go somewhere warm.” I said, about to list a few places before my phone started to ring: 

  
  


_ This is it  _

_ This is life, the one you get  _

_ So go and have a ball  _

_ This is it  _

_ Straight ahead and rest assured You can't be sure at all  _

_ So while you're here enjoy the view Keep on doing what you do  _

_ Hold on tight we'll muddle through One day at a time ! _

“Hola mamá! Cómo está el Ayuntamiento?” (Hey Mom! How is City Hall?) I saw as I finished dancing to the theme song I set as my ringtone.

“Hola Miles,  Te extrañé esta mañana, no quería despertarte, te veías tan tranquilo.” (I missed you this morning, I did not want to wake you, you looked so peaceful) Mom said as I heard people talking in the background. 

“It’s okay mom, Ganke let me know where you were. How did the ceremony go?” I asked

“It went fantastic! The kids who received the scholarships to Visions were so excited! It reminds me of basically the opposite of how you reacted when you first found out.” Mom said with a chuckle. It's true, I didn’t want to leave all my older friends behind, but as time went on I realized it was for the better. I still can't help but wonder sometimes if things would have been different if I stayed. 

“Hey! I grew into it and now I wouldn’t trade the opportunity for anything!” I said, knowing the look my mom is giving me, even through the phone. 

“Mi hijo, I’m so glad you said that because I have an important favor to ask of you for tomorrow morning. Actually, could you see if Ganke would be able to help as well? The more the merrier!” Mom said

“Sure mom, anything you need, I’m there.”

“I knew I could count on you! Well, as I’m sure Ganke told you this morning, the ceremony was to award four students from Queens to attend Visions full time, and in addition, they also got a bonus of moving into the dorms full time! They won’t be required to come home all weekends like most of the students. What I need for you and Ganke is to meet with the four new students, give them a little pre-tour of the facility. When I get home tonight, I will have all of their files with some basic info such as their class schedules, which dorm they will be in, hobbies, favorite foods, etc, and I would like for you two to make sure their transitions are as smooth as possible.” 

“Of course mom! It’d be great for some new friends and faces,” I paused, not trying to think of Phin, “me and Ganke got it covered. We’ll even get Brooke and Amber to help us since I’m guessing there will be two female students since the dorms are doubles?” I asked

“I knew I could count on you! And you’re right! Two of the students are girls, so that is a wonderful idea! I know I tell you this too often, but I am so proud of you and the man that you’re turning into. I know your Papá is smiling down proud.” She said, voice cracking a little at the end of the sentence.

“Well, I’ll see you when I get home, I should be there before 11pm! You and Ganke order some food, I already ate here at the ceremony! Te amo Miles!” 

“¡Te amo Mama!” I said as I pressed the end call button on screen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#Peterparker

  
  


Getting ready for the ceremony takes no time: me and Ned are dressed in nice grey slacks with me in a grey dress shirt with a red bow tie. Ned chose to coordinate with Betty and he’s wearing a purple dress shirt with a green tie. 

“Still don’t know why you guys chose to dress as the Joker.” I said smiling in the mirror. 

“Don’t hate because me and my boo are gonna look like a million bucks!” Ned said combing through his hair. “Yeah, if they were the Booster Bucks our school gave out for getting good grades.” I retorted. “Still, I wonder what all this is about anyways? Did we forget about something before we left for vacation?” I followed up, grabbing everything we needed before heading downstairs to the Uber.

“No clue dude. I’m texting Betty to see if her and MJ have found out anything yet. They should be on their way to the hall by now, the last text I got from her was of MJ sneaking a shot of Betty’s Dad’s whiskey.” Ned said laughing as he showed me the picture of MJ and Betty. “Lucky. My nerves are all out of whack and that would’ve hit the spot.“ I said, trying to settle the excitement in my stomach.” 

We all kinda started drinking when we were in Paris. We convinced the waiters we were 18 because of the Blip and we all got extremely wasted. Good thing Mr. Dell couldn't tell and just thought we were all jovial and happy. It’s not something I would do every weekend, but in times of high stress, a shot or two does the trick. Hell, I’ll either do that or a joint. I’ve tried anxiety meds and all they do is mess with my spider senses. 

“I mean, we do have 45 minutes before the Uber is here, and I do have this little bad boy.” Ned said as he waved the joint in his hands. 

“Did you just read my mind?” I said, playfully narrowing my eyes at my best friend in the room.

“Bro, we are so in sync! Let’s hit the fire escape before we have to go!” Ned said. Before he could say fire escape, I was already making my way to the window.


	3. Relaxation's Revelations Pt. 2

#PeterParker

Thirty minutes later...

Me and Ned are high. Like, extremely high. Like higher than normal. We only smoked the one

“Yo.” I said to Ned. Ned’s just staring at his phone, faceless, emotionless. 

“Yo Ned?” … Nothing. “NED!” I said, yelling but not yelling hard enough to startle. “Oh sorry Pete, I was staring at this new wallpaper I made, it moves!” 

“Ned, what kind of bud was that?” I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"I’m Ned, bud.” Ned said with a smile.

“Dude, what kind of weed was in that joint??” I asked again, more explicitly. 

“Ohhh sorry dude, I’m baked right now. It’s a combination of Northern lights and Chemdawg, withalittlebitextraadded..” Ned said, the last part rushed as shit;I couldn’t even follow.

“What was that last part?” “I added some extra stuff to it.” Ned said with a sheepish grin.

“What did you put in that?” I asked, beginning to grow concerned and angry.

“Nothing bad bro cmon! I only added a tiny little strip of three types of shatter and some extra keef I had at the bottom of the grinder.” Ned said as he stood up going to get his tablet. “I have a pic of it on here, it looked too good before I rolled it. 

Ned scrolled through the screen for what seemed like forever before passing me the tablet. Instantly he laughs. “Dude, the look on your face is awesome right now!” Ned said between laughs. I can’t be mad at my best friend, this is probably the best I’ve felt since Paris, and we do have 15 minutes to sober up enough to attend the ceremony. 

“You’re lucky as shit this looks delicious and we already smoked it or I would seriously consider punching you in the head.” I said as I shook my head at Ned. “Oh yeah and don’t swipe right.” Ned said, face straightening up some.

“Oh I’m swiping right now.” I said before swiping on the screen, now face front with a pretty impressive dick pic. “Dude, I said DON’T SWIPE RIGHT!!” Ned said, face red with embarrassment. “Nice angle dude, you must’ve forgot I’ve seen you naked before. Naked AND hard.” I said, handing Ned back his tablet. “Oh yeah, haha I forgot. Sometimes I forget about you before Betty.” Ned said as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

“I mean it was freshman year, we were still figuring out who and what we liked. And hey! I wouldn’t change a thing. I gained the bestest friend a guy could ask for! Although the midnight blow jobs we used to have were awesome.” I said winking at the last part. Ned knows I have no feelings for him anymore, and that allows us to joke with each other about the situation. Only me, him and Betty know, just because she had some weird form asking about previous sexual partners and well, he didn't want to base their relationship off of lies.

“Okay enough about memory lane, we have to get some coffee before the uber gets here.” Ned said, getting up to make his way to the kitchen.

“The pot should be done brewing in five, four, three, two, one..” I said, before a loud DING rang throughout the apartment. “Clutch!” Ned said as I got up to follow him

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“We all won a scholarship to Visions… VISIONS!” Betty said jumping up and down frantically. “I know! This is more exciting than Paris! We get to stay in a dorm for the week, home on weekends, this will be EPIC!” Ned said as he matched Betty’s energy.

“I wonder how we even win? I never entered any contests, and I am pretty sure it's illegal to sign someone up for something they didn’t know about.” Mj said with a puzzled look on her face. “Yeah, this does seem a little strange we all got this scholarship, let me ask Aunt May if she knows anything else.” I said as I made my way backstage to find Aunt May. 

Just as I rounded the corner I noticed Pepper and Morgan. Every time I see Morgan it all hits me again and again. They don’t see me walking up to them as I cross my way backstage, returning the congrats I get as well as the hellos from some of Aunt May’s co-workers. 

When I finally made it by Morgan, I tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly spun around and flashed the biggest smile I’d seen today. “Peter!” She said as she jumped in my arms. She gives me a hug every time I see her and I return the favor. “How are you Ultimo?” I asked, her beaming at me calling her by the name we created for her superhero alias.

“Great! Mommy and I have been traveling a lot lately. I got to see the Eiffel Tower recently!” Morgan said, smiling.

“Oh that’s wonderful! It’s huge isn't it?” I asked, giving Pepper a look as she returned it with a small heartfelt smile. 

“Hey Morgan, can you grab Happy in the office? He has something for you.” Pepper said, giving Morgan a big hug before kissing her cheek and watching her skip to the office at the end of the hall. “Hey Peter, how have you been? How was your class trip to Paris?” Pepper said, extending her arms to get a hug from the young hero. “I’m doing better everyday. Getting a lot of training in and keeping my grades up. Europe was awesome! Our class is closer than we were before, I made friends out of a few enemies. It was a good vacation. I see you and Morgan were in Paris too?” I said, giving Pepper a smirk

“Yeah, we were going to find you but one thing led to another, and we ended up having to leave the day after we arrived. Tony was supposed to go on that trip and surprise you and the class.” Pepper said, eyes showing that familiar gleam that all our eyes show whenever we mention or see him. It’s not entirely sad, but not entirely happy. A good mixture of grief and love. 

“I understand. Schedules get hectic, things come up. You do have a company to run!” I said, giving her a genuine smile.

“And another surprise Tony had for you and your friends was the scholarships to visions. He felt you could get a lot more accomplished at that school, plus he wanted you to be with your friends as well! I do have another surprise, but this one’s from me.” Pepper said, getting an envelope out of her bag and handing it to me. 

“You guys won’t actually be living in the dorms: you’ll be testing out some of our new Community living spaces! They're like apartments: you have a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living area and your own bathrooms! These will be awarded to the students who show the most promise and participate in the Stark program! You and your friends will learn more about that when you get situated and have orientation. Of course you guys don’t have to accept it, you can talk it over with your loved ones and figure out if it's a good fit or not.” Pepper said. 

“Thank you, Pepper! This means a lot.” I said, trying to hold back a few tears.

“Peter, it’s the least we can do. Oh and I want you to meet one of the city councilwomen who worked on the project with me! She’s an old friend of mine, Rio Morales!” Pepper said, as she gestured for me to follow her.

  
  



	4. Awards and Accolades

#PeterParker

  
  
  


I turned to my side and saw a medium height latinx woman in a cleanly pressed lavender pantsuit start walking over to where me, Pepper, and Morgan are standing. “You must be Peter! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” The lady said as I reached my hand out for a handshake. She quickly dismissed it and pulled me into a big embrace. “I’m Rio Morales! Sorry, I’m a hugger!” She said as she let go and apologized. “No apologies needed! If everyone got a hug like that, I doubt Spider-man would even need his job.” I said with a heartfelt grin. It was true, that hug was amazing. She radiates warmth and has a certain glow around her that I don’t sense often. I guess that’s why her and Pepper are good friends. 

“I just wanted to personally congratulate you and your friends on your scholarships to Visions! They have so many wonderful programs like engineering, astrology, biochemistry, pretty much anything that will prepare you to breeze through college. Some of the students there have already been accepted too many different prestigious institutions like Yale, Colombia, and MIT.” She said beaming. 

“Wow, I didn't realize Visions had all of that to offer! Ned’s gonna freak out about the engineering program, and MJ loves astrology. This is honestly amazing, thank you Mrs. Morales!” I said equally beaming. “Oh please, call me Rio! My son started Visions a while ago and he loves it! I will actually have him and a few of his friends give you and yours a tour of the facility tomorrow morning: it’ll include the campus, where you guys will be living, and a little tour of the surrounding area! His name is Miles Morales, and here’s his cell number so you guys can set up a time that works best tomorrow.” Rio said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to me. It had a few names and numbers on them, so I quickly pocketed the paper. 

“Thank you guys so much for this opportunity again. If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go and find the other three and let them know of the plans tomorrow.” I said as I closed the space between us for another hug. “It was a pleasure meeting you Rio!” I said as I embraced the latinx woman in front of me. “Oh no sweetheart, the pleasure is mine!” she said as we sperapted. 

  
  
  


#MilesMorales

  
  


I looked at the clock on my phone and it read 9:45pm. ‘Mom should be getting home in a few hours now.’ I said to myself as I stopped working on the new suit I had drawn designs on. It was all black with small clear tubes sewn into the fabric. ‘This’ll help me control the spidey spark and help concentrate it into punches and kicks. 

“Are you almost done with the spidey spark tubes?” Ganke asked as he looked up from his tablet.”

“Almost, I just have to make sure the tubes are strong enough to hold all the electricity.” I said before charging up and good spark with my hands and placing it on the conductor. As soon as I did, all the tubes filled with the current, dancing wilding inside of the clear plastic tube. “Woah, that looks dope!” Ganke said as he made his way over to the suit. “Is it safe for normal people to touch, you know, when you save someone and have to potentially carry them away?” Ganke asked, only because he wanted to touch the suit and didn’t want anything to happen to him. 

  
  


“Don’t worry Ganke, I made sure to insulate the charge so that it only escapes through these access points in the tips of my fingers and the pads of my foot. And that only happens when I activate it through my mask, so go for it.” I said as I placed the suit on the mannequin in front of me. 

All of a sudden, my phone’s notification sounds went off and I checked it. ‘I don’t have this number saved, maybe they got the wrong number.’ I said to myself as I unlocked the phone and navigated to the messages app: 

  
  


9:54 p.m.

_ Hey Miles! My name’s Peter Parker, and I got your number from your Mom, Rio. She let me know that you and a few of your friends will be giving us a tour of the campus tomorrow. Let me know what time works best for you and we can meet you at the front entrance. I look forward to meeting you!  _

  
  


“Hey Ganke, I just got a message from one of the kids coming into Visions. His name’s Peter Parker and he’s asking what time we should meet up tomorrow.” I told Ganke as he stopped fiddling with the suit and made his way back over to me. “Oh word, that’s good, I was gonna hate to text them so late after your mom gets back, this way we can actually plan out what we’re gonna show them and how much time it’ll take. We have that missing persons’ mission at sunset.” Ganke said as he scanned the messages sent between us. 

  
  


9:57 p.m. 

_ Nice to digitally meet you Peter, my mom probably already told you but I’m Miles Morales! We can grab some breakfast at the cafe right next door to Visions in the a.m., and afterwards, we can give you guys a tour of the campus, the labs, the dorms and pretty much the area since you’ll be needing to know where stuff like grocery stores and things are in the area. I’ll have my best friend and roommate Ganke Lee with me, as well as two other classmates Brooke and Amber show the girls around some spots they’d think they like too! I’ll have to warn you though, Amber is extremely bubbly and Brooke can be a bit melodramatic sometimes. I’ll send you guys the address to the cafe now, how’s 9am sound?  _

  
  
  


10:00 p.m. 

_ Sounds awesome! Thank you Miles and we all look forward to meeting you guys tomorrow :) _

  
  


After I received the last message from Peter, I saved his number in my phone. “Looks like we’ll be meeting up at 9am at Cafe Cassandra to get some breakfast, and then we’ll give the tour! 

“Sounds good, we should be down with that around 3pm, so that’ll give us time to meet with the missing person’s sister.” Ganke said as he closed his tablet and started to pack his stuff up. “I’m excited for school to start back Tuesday, honestly I miss the dorms.” Ganke added

“Same, I love being home but there’s a lot more privacy there. I mean it kind of doesn’t matter anyways because mom knows but still, I think she worries a lot more than when she didn’t know.” I said, flipping through one of the comics I purchased a few weeks back. “Well, that’s parents for ya! Overprotective at the wrong moments!” 


End file.
